Por ti
by Nikki Heat Beckett
Summary: Historia de una escena alternativa del 3x13 en la que los personajes tendran que por fin cambiar y decirse todo, pero no todo es como lo esperaban. No soy muy buena resumiendo asi que entren y leenlo. Espero sus reviews!


**Parte 1:**

Castle va a casa de Beckett porque quiere decirle lo que ha encontrado rebuscando en los viejos archivos de la comisaría, ya que el Capitán Montgomery le ha pillado, y le ha contado que la estaban espiando. Sube por el ascensor y marca su planta. Mientras tanto, piensa " joder, ahora como la voy a proteger, yo no tengo ni pistola ni permiso para llevar una, pero, por ella haría cualquier cosa, una de ellas, dejar a Gina, que ya lo hice".

Cuando llegó a su planta, llamó a la puerta:

-Beckett soy yo, Castle.- Cuando ella le abrió, se sorprendió, ya que su cara no era ni de alegría ni de tristeza, no sabía que mostraba.- ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro...- Kate se asombró al verle, no le esperaba, pero tenía ganas de verle, sobretodo por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mmmm... nada, nada- contesto con su voz de interrogatorio.

-Ahora en serio, ese nada no me lo creo. - le dijo, lanzándole una de sus miradas más picaras.

-Está bien de acuerdo. Seguramente ya sabes lo de Montgomery, pero me acaban de llamar del hospital donde trab... donde trabajaba Josh, me han contado, que una tribu, una de esas de las orillas del congo, lo han matado porque él quería ligarse a una de las hijas del jefe...

Castle la miró perplejo, no se lo podía creer.

-¡Será cabrón! Y ni siquiera te ha llamado en todo esta tiempo para saber como estabas o como te sentías al reabrir el caso de tu...- De inmediato, Beckett le puso el dedo índice en la boca para que se callara.

-Castle! Para, vamos a ver. ¡Yo no se lo dije!, porque para que, estabas tu a mi lado y habías dejado a Gina, yo estaba confundida porque no sabía el motivo...

Él se quedó un poco mal, era verdad, no le había dicho cual fue el motivo de su ruptura con Gina.

-Quieres saber el motivo o brinda... quiero decir, bebemos un poco del licor que tengas para honrar al difunto cabr... medico/motociclista.

Kate a sorpresa de él se rió a carcajadas.

-¿que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-La forma con la que hablas de él. Parece como si le odiaras. - A él se le puso cara de "me has pillado" y ella lo averiguó, pero se hizo la tonta.

Minutos más tarde, estaban en el sofá brindando, charlando y haciendo bromas pesadas contra Josh y Gina, ya que al parecer ya no van a estar más en sus vidas y sobre todo porque llevaban unas cuantas copas de más.

-Castle, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Beckett poniendo ojitos, a los que Castle no se prodía resistir.

-Dispara, ¿que quieres saber?

-¿Por que dejaste a Gina?

-Ah... - Se paró a pensar un momento - No no, no te lo diré hasta que tu me digas por qué no le contaste al doctor motocicleta lo del caso de tu madre.

-De eso nada, no te lo diré. - Contestó ella con su gran voz de interrogatorio, para que él se lo dijera primero.

Pero Castle sabía como deshacerse se esa voz tan peculiar, - Bueno pues lo decimos los dos a la vez. ¿de acuerdo? Pero una respuesta corta que sino no... no nos vamos a entender- Y sonrió de tal manera que Kate no se pudo negar, por lo que aceptó el trato.

-A la una... a las dos... y a las tres!

-por ti...- dijeron al unisono.

Ambos se quedaron en estado de shock, y volvieron las miradas hacia otro lado. Castle fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Una vez me preguntaste que si dejaría de hacer lo que hacía, por entonces, por una mujer, y yo te respondí que por la mujer adecuada sí, pues ya lo he hecho, dejé a Gina para estar contigo...

Se quedó mudo al ver que su querida detective estaba apoyada el el lateral del sofá llorando, pero sin hacer ni un solo ruido.- Qu..que te pasa... por qué lloras?

Kate no lo podía remediar, había estado soñando con esa escena muchas noches, había estado pensando lo que le iba a decir si la ocasión surgiese, pero ahora que estaba con él, no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco. Castle, le cogió con suavidad de la mandíbula y le levantó la cara para que pudiese quitar con delicadeza sus lágrimas de las mejillas. Pero de repente, con gran admiración, al darse cuenta de la respuesta de ella, dijo.

-Y tú por qué no se lo contaste a Josh?

Ella no daba crédito de lo que estaba oyendo, pero por no dejar ir la conversación se enderezó, se volvió valiente y le contestó.

-Castle, desde el día en que me propusiste ir a los Hamptons, te he intentado decir que..bueno que- En ese momento no sabía si decirle lo que ha sentido todo este momento por él o decirle otra cosa para que se calmara, pero viendo la situación, no pudo echarse atrás.- lo que te he querido decir desde entonces es...

Castle la interrumpió. - Yo también te he querido decir todo este tiempo una cosa pero no se si decírtela o no... - Se quedó pensando.

La cara de admiración que puso Beckett al oir que tenía una cosa que contarle fue de asombro pero a la vez de intriga, porque no sabía si él sentiría lo mismo que ella. Pero de repente, él se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, como si de un jarrón de porcelana de tratase y tuviera miedo de romperla, le acarició suavemente la cara y le dijo:

-Inspectora Katherine Beckett, me dí cuenta hace tiempo, bueno la verdad es que me lo llevan diciendo mucho tiempo, es que no estoy contigo solo para incordiarte, o para satisfacer una morbosa curiosidad a las cuatro de la mañana cuando hay una cadáver...

-Entonces, ¿porqué sigues aquí? Porque por lo que veo no estás esposado a mí – Kate pensó que había sido un poco dura por lo que rectificó – Esta no es tu pelea Rick...

Al decir eso, los enormes ojos de Castle se fundieron en los verdes de ella, parpadeó varias veces y con mucha delicadeza posó sus labios en los de ella, en los cuales encajaron perfectamente. Kate en un intento de apartarse se echó hacia atrás, pero lo que no sabía, y por supuesto no había notado, es que Castle la tenía envuelta en uno de sus brazos, por lo que sin querer, se tumbaron los dos en el sofá. Al darse cuenta de ello, se apartó de Castle.

-¿Qué hac... - Pero Castle la había sumido en otro beso,esta vez, más apasionado. - Castle... no, no, apartate.

-Kate, pero que te pasa? - Él la miró sorprendido, no sabía que hacer, pero de repente, no dudó, se acercó a su oído y le dijo – Vuelvo a repetir, estoy aquí por y gracias a ti, me has devuelto la chispa hacia alguien, y estoy tremendamente agradecido de que ese alguien seas tu por que …

No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando ella le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ambos sentían arder sus sangres bajo la piel y cuando Castle estaba a punto de tumbarla de nuevo en el sofá, ella pegó su frente a la de él y dijo.

-Ahora me toca a mí – hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió – Richard Castle, estos años contigo han sido para mí los mejores de mi vida, cuando estas a mi lado se me olvida todo y solamente importas tú, me has quitado de la mente el sufrimiento y la desesperación por encontrar al asesino de mi madre por lo que solamente por eso cuando estoy contigo me haces más feliz.

Dicho esto se fundieron en el más impresionante beso que se podrían dar. Sus labios volaron el uno hacia el otro, se saborearon y tocaron con la impaciencia y pasión que se habían guardado desde hace mucho. Beckett no se lo podía creer, le estaba haciendo sentir como una adolescente a punto de recibir su primer beso, con cosquillitas y todo, pensó.

Castle, la cogió en brazos, sin dejar de besarla y la llevó a la habitación. Allí, la dejó en el suelo, y ella se agarró a él por el pelo, besándose profundamente y balanceándose. Castle la hizo retroceder hacia la cama y cuando se encontraron con el extremo, se dejaron caer ingrávidos el uno hacia el otro.


End file.
